


Obi-wan and Sifo-Dyas for 212th Guide

by CaptainSway



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:40:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSway/pseuds/CaptainSway
Summary: a piece of fanart inspired by 'The 212th Attack Battalion's Guide to Staging Rescues'.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 169





	Obi-wan and Sifo-Dyas for 212th Guide

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Quarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarra/gifts), [antigrav_vector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The 212th Attack Battalion's Guide to Staging Rescues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25262914) by [antigrav_vector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/pseuds/antigrav_vector), [Quarra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quarra/pseuds/Quarra). 



> _Sy stepped away for a moment._
> 
> _The vod'e exchanged excited looks. Jaster and Yan exchanged a look too, but it was slightly more amused._
> 
> _"Vod'e!" Little Obi-Wan bounced, literally bounced into the holo projection. "Vod'e, vod'e, vod'e! The Council said I can visit!"_
> 
> _He was a little too short for the projection, given how Sy had set it up. All they could see was Obi-Wan's head plus a little more as he attempted to jump into view. His hair was a spiked mess and he had a large piece of paper held over his head._
> 
> _Sy stepped back into the frame and deftly picked Obi-Wan up and settled him on his lap, finally bringing most of him into view. That didn't seem to stop Obi-Wan from bouncing, though it did limit his efforts._
> 
> _"Look, I drew you a picture." Obi-Wan held up a crayon drawing of two stick figures with brown shirts. Or perhaps robes. The very tops of their heads appeared to be stuck together._
> 
> _"Dare I ask," Yan said quietly._
> 
> _"Master Doo!" Obi-Wan wiggled happily. "It's you and Master Sy. See? Mando'ad'e all headbutt people they like, ‘nd you ‘nd Master Sy are best friends, so I know you're gonna headbutt when we meet up." His face took on a very serious, very disapproving look. "But you need t' be really careful, ‘cause Master Sy gets headaches ‘nd if you hit each other in the head too hard, it'll hurt."_
> 
> _Sy had one hand over his mouth in a now-familiar move to cover up his need to cackle. Jaster and Jango were outright snickering. The vod'e were all grinning, and even Ben looked amused._
> 
> _Yan just sighed and accepted his humiliation with as much grace as he could muster._
> 
> _"I shall strive to be cautious, young Obi-Wan," Yan said gravely._

image can also be found on tumblr at [this link!](https://cslf7draws.tumblr.com/post/636693264695803904/sy-stepped-away-for-a-moment-the-vode-exchanged)


End file.
